


The First Contacts (SCP AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: SCP Sides [1]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I don't know, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, The Sides are SCPs, This could be the start of a series..., scp 1048, this is a crosssover/au, what do you guys think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: The First interviews of SCP 1048-S by Dr. [Redacted] of the Foundation. My second account on Tumblr: The-shifters-scp-sides is the official ask blog for this au/crossover. The story is sort of explained better there, but just reading the articles should provide some insight.Enjoy!
Series: SCP Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904335
Kudos: 39





	The First Contacts (SCP AU)

The First Contacts Pt 1  
Item #: 1048-SP  
Object Class: Keter  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP 1048-SP is to be kept in a 5m by 5m room with the other five entities of SCP 1048-S, with accommodations as requested by the entities.  
Description: SCP 1048-SP is a stuffed bar with bright blue button eyes and light brown fur. It often wears a blue polo, beige khaki shorts, and a gray cardigan wrapped around its neck, though it never wears it properly in either form. When human, SCP 1048-SP appears to be a man of short stature with short, curly blond hair.  
SCP 1048-SP, similar to SCP 999, is extremely aware of feelings, and gives a boost of happiness to those nearby. During a breach in Site [REDACTED], SCP 1048-SP made all SCP’s present become passive. Differently to SCP 999, SCP 1048-SP does not make someone euphorically happy, but rather removes the majority of negative feelings. Its presence alone makes malicious SCPs hesitant to attack it, or anything around it.  
SCP 1048-SP is extremely bubbly and kind, often baking cookies in the canteen and delivering them to researchers. This has not become a method of poisoning, and the cookies themselves have been undisturbed by malicious intent. SCP 1048-SP is constantly surrounded and protected by members of SCP 1048-S, and is rarely alone. It is most commonly seen with SCP 1048-SL and SCP 1048-SD, and when it is alone, researchers have reported that it becomes very clumsy, as if it needs correction from the other entities in SCP 1048-S.  
A question log has been formed to interrogate SCP 1048-S, with SCP 1048-SP decided as the first subject.  
\----  
Incident 1048-SP-1  
Foreword: SCP 1048-SP was escorted to Dr. [REDACTED]’s office for the interview. Restraints have been determined unnecessary. Dr. ]REDACTED] is sent into the room soon after. 

SCP 1048-SP: Hello, Dr. [REDACTED]! How are you today?  
Dr. [REDACTED]: I am well, SCP 1048-SP, thank you for asking.  
SCP 1048-SP: Please just call me Patton, kiddo!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Very well. Patton. You’ve been called here for an interview. Will you answer some questions for us?  
SCP 1048-SP: Sure!  
[Here, SCP 1048-SP smiles and begins bouncing in its seat. The Foundation is still unsure why SCP 1048-SP enjoys the idea of an interview.]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: How do you feel about the researchers?  
SCP 1048-SP: I love the researchers! They visit me all the time, and they like my cookies, and they give me loads of love! I’ve been playing around with you kiddos for ages now! I’m surprised you had to ask!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Yes, I know. The Foundation has written these questions, however, so...  
SCP 1048-SP: So you’ve got to ask them! Okay! Next question!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: What is your relationship with SCP 1048?  
[SCP 1048-SP seems confused.]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: The bear that created you.  
SCP 1048-SP: Oh! I didn’t know it had a name! It never told me it had a number too! I like it, anyhow. It walks with me when the others are busy, and it keeps me safe. It give me tours all the time!  
[A request for further questioning about the communication tactics between SCP 1048-SP and SCP 1048 is pending]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: And your relationship with ‘the others’?  
SCP 1048-SP: Well, they’re all my kiddos! They keep their old pops in line, making sure I don’t mess up. We’re one big family!  
[Further questioning on the ‘kiddo’ and ‘father’ titles is pending]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Last question. What do you know about your abilities?  
SCP 1048-SP: I know it makes people really happy when I use them, and that they don’t feel so bad anymore! I’ve heard there’s another creature like me! Can I meet them?  
Dr. [REDACTED]: No promises, but it’s likely that was already on the agenda.

Closing Statement: SCP 1048-SP has multiple interview requests currently pending, and since it seems the most approachable of all the SCPs, it is likely to become the main line of communication between the SCPs and the Foundation.  
[][][][]  
The First Contacts Pt 2  
Item #: 1048-SL  
Object Class: Keter  
Special Containment: SCP 1048-SL is to be kept in a 5m by 5m room with the other five entities of SCP 1048-S, with accommodations as requested by the entities.  
Description: SCP 1048-SL is a stuffed bear with dark blue button eyes and light brown fur. It often wears a black button-up shirt with a blue striped tie and black dress pants. When human, SCP 1048-SL appears to be a tall male with long black hair.  
SCP 1048-SL has an IQ the heights of which have never been recorded. It appears to have unlimited knowledge, evidenced by its knowledge of SCPs and researchers it has had no way to meet, and a request is currently pending to question SCP 1048-SL about the origins and neutralization info for some of the trickier residents of the SCP Foundation.  
SCP 1048-SL is a bit of a lone wolf, and while it spends time with the members of SCP 1048-S, it is often by itself. It watches over SCP 1048-SP when it is alone, but it prefers its own company, or the company of SCP 1048. It often helps researchers with their paperwork when it stops by their offices with SCP 1048-SP.  
\----  
Incident 1048-SL-1  
Foreword: SCP 1048-SL arrived at Dr. [REDACTED] before anyone was sent to retrieve it. Restraints were determined unnecessary.

SCP 1048-SL: Let us commence the interview, Dr. [REDACTED].  
Dr. [REDACTED]: I...shouldn’t be surprised by this any more. How do you feel about the researchers?  
[SCP 1048-SL leans forward]  
SCP 1048-SL: They are quite fascinating. I enjoy watching them flail around attempting to gather information they could readily obtain if they seek the help of the SCPs. Of course, they haven’t learned how to do that yet. It is rather sad to watch.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Okay...what is your relationship with SCP 1048?  
SCP 1048-SL: Ah, our creator. It often finds me no matter where I go, and we have somewhat of a game going on. Hide and seek, I believe you call it. It always finds me, and I always find it.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: So, a positive one, then. What of your relationship with the other members of SCP 1048-S?  
SCP 1048-SL: I get along quite well with the others, though Patton and Roman do not listen to my contributions as much as the others do. However, all of them seem to consider me friend, and I must say I enjoy their company in small doses.  
[Dr. Bright made a suggestion to try and fluster SCP 1048-SL to determine if it can read minds or just knows certain info. Dr. [REDACTED] attempts it.]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: If ‘small doses’ is cuddling in a pile at night as teddy bears, then I suppose...  
[SCP 1048-SL flushes, averting its eyes and hiding its face]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Changing the subject, what do you know about your abilities?  
[SCP 1048-SL does not answer this question, remaining silent. Further lines of questioning about SCP 1048-SL’s abilities are suspended]

Closing Statement: SCP 1048-SL is extremely forthcoming with information, and interview requests to question him about ways of communication with the SCPs are currently pending.  
Addendum: SCP 1048-SL cannot read minds, so its way of gaining information is still unknown.  
[][][][]  
The First Contacts Pt 3  
Item #: 1048-SD  
Object Class: Keter  
Special Containment: SCP 1048-SD is to be kept in a 5m by 5m room with the other five entities of SCP 1048-S, with accommodations as requested by the entities.  
Description: SCP 1048-SD is a stuffed bear with heterochromatic green and yellow button eyes and dark brown fur. The left side of its face is torn, the fluff staying inside by anomalous means. It often wears a black tailcoat with aa yellow button-up shirt and black dress pants. When human, SCP 1048-SD appears to be a man of short stature with a dirty blonde pixie cut. The left side of its face appears burned, though it is unknown how those burns came to be.  
SCP 1048-SD seems to know when someone is lying, and can freeze people, effectively stopping them from talking, moving, or affecting others, something that could potentially keep researchers safe from SCPs, though the pending request to inquire about SCP 1048-SD’s abilities is still under review.  
It snoops around in researchers’ offices and in some of the containment cells for other SCPs, and its behaviors are unpredictable, though it has not shown itself to be any more or less dangerous than the other members of SCP 1048-S. SCP 1048-SD is often seen around SCP 1048-SP and SCP 1048-SL during their visits to researchers, though when they are not around, SCP 1048-SD spends its time with SCP 1048-SRE or alone.  
\----  
Incident 1048-SD-1  
Foreword: SCP 1048-SD was escorted to Dr. [REDACTED]’s office, and restrained to a chair. 

SCP 1048-SD: Well, the restraints were...unexpected. Are you threatened by me, Dr. [REDACTED]?  
Dr. [REDACTED]: No, not exactly. We just...it’s for safety reasons. Your ability. It could be dangerous.  
SCP 1048-SD: I see...well, let’s get this over with. Fire away.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: What are your feelings towards the researchers?  
SCP 1048-SD: Well, it depends on the researcher. You are someone I could easily spend all day with, however there are some researchers who are...unpleasant.  
[SCP 1048-SD smiles when mentioning Dr. [REDACTED], but sneers when bringing up these ‘other researchers’.]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: And your relationship with SCP 1048?  
SCP 1048-SD: I don’t have much of a relationship with it outside of it being our creator. It seems...quite interesting. I have seen our...well, you would call them siblings, wouldn’t you?  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Siblings?  
[The Foundation believes that SCP 1048-SD is referring to SCP 1048-A or SCP 1048-C. A request to explore this line of questioning is pending.]  
SCP 1048-SD: Indeed, that is what I said. Any more questions?  
Dr. [REDACTED]: What is your relationship with the other members of SCP 1048-S?  
SCP 1048-SD: I am part of what Patton calls a ‘family’, but I tend to wander off alone. They’re friends, I suppose.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: And finally, what do you know about your abilities?  
SCP 1048-SD: About as much as you do. You must remember that we are essentially newborns. It is not likely any of us know about our abilities further than what we have experimented with, Dr. [REDACTED].  
[The mention of experiments has been noted. Following that line of questioning has become a request.]

Closing Statement: SCP 1048-SD seems to be evading questions if they could reveal any info, and speaks collectively about the group. The Foundation believes that SCP 1048-SP and SCP 1048-SL have told the other members of SCP 1048-S about their interviews, something that could have consequences not yet known to the Foundation.  
[][][][]  
The First Contacts Pt 4  
Item #: 1048-SV  
Object Class: Keter  
Special Containment: SCP 1048-SV is to be kept in a 5m by 5m room with the other five entities of SCP 1048-S, with accommodations as requested by the entities.  
Description: SCP 1048-SV is a stuffed bear with heterochromatic gray and purple button eyes and dark brown fur. It often wears a patchwork purple and black hoodie with black sweatpants. When human, SCP 1048-SV appears to be a man of medium height with dark brown hair and messy bangs.  
SCP 1048-SV has the uncanny ability to make creatures of shadow that act as semi-sentient beings. They can lift things for it, as well as defend him from attacking forces. One such being attacked Dr. [REDACTED] after she tried to grab SCP 1048-SV. SCP 1048-SV apologized profusely for this incident, though Dr. [REDACTED] insisted it was fine.  
SCP 1048-SV hides in the shadows often, and it keeps from being seen, as noticed by video and camera surveillance. SCP 1048-SV follows the other members of SCP 1048-S when they’re alone, so it is often seen trailing behind SCP 1048-SL and SCP 1048-SD. It stays in the containment room most of the time, where it cuddles up to the fluffy objects there. Dr. [REDACTED] speculates that SCP 1048-SV has some form of an anxiety disorder, and takes comfort in the objects of the room and in the fellow members of SCP 1048-S.  
\----  
Incident 1048-SV-1  
Foreword: SCP 1048-SV had to be knocked out in order to be transported to Dr. [REDACTED]’s office, as it panicked too much to be moved. Restraints became necessary when the SCP woke up and attempted to escape. 

SCP 1048-SV: Why am I here!? What are you doing!? Let me go!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Please calm down, SCP 1048-SV-  
SCP 1048-SV: No! Leave me alone! Help!  
[Here, SCP 1048-SV’s voice takes on a demonic quality, and becomes extremely loud. Further questioning on this has been requested, though it will likely have to be directed through another member of SCP 1048-S]  
SCP 1048-SP: Kiddo? Me and Logan are here, Virgil, where are you?  
SCP 1048-SV: They took me! Help me! Help! Patton!  
[SCP 1048-SL opens the door. When later questioned, the Foundation learns that SCP 1048-SL had produced a access card, one theorized to have been created by one of the twins.]  
SCP 1048-SL: I do believe we requested we be present for any and all meetings with Virgil. There was a reason we mentioned this, Dr. [REDACTED].  
Dr. [REDACTED]: I didn’t know...I’m sorry.  
SCP 1048-SP: We’ll be taking this kiddo back to the nest, and we’ll calm him down.  
[SCP 1048-SP appears to be angry, something the Foundation has never seen from SCP 1048-SP. However, the SCP did not get violent, and simply picked up SCP 1048-SV effortlessly before leaving the room.]  
SCP 1048-SL: This is why they attack you. Try listening for once. 

Closing Statement: The interview was unsuccessful, and further attempts to contact SCP 1048-SV were met with violence from the other members of SCP 1048-S and from SCP 1048-SV itself. The foundation is still speculating about the cryptic parting advice from SCP 1048-SL, wondering if it’s talking about SCP 1048-S or other SCPs. A request to try interviewing SCP 1048-SV while accompanied with another member of SCP 1048-S is currently pending.  
[][][][]  
The First Contacts Pt 5  
Item #: 1048-SRE and 1048-SRO  
Object Class: Keter  
Special Containment Procedures: SCP 1048-SRE and 1048-SRO are to be kept in a 5m by 5m room with the other four entities of SCP 1048-S, with accommodations as requested by the entities.  
Description: SCP 1048-SRE is a stuffed bear with heterochromatic gray and green button eyes. SCP 1048 SRO is a stuffed bear with red button eyes. SCP 1048-SRO wears a white costume shirt with white jeans and a red sash, while SCP 1048-SRE wears a black costume shirt with black jeans and a green sash. When human, SCP 1048-SRE appears to be a tall man with black dreadlocks and a mustache. SCP 1048-SRO appears to be a tall man with curly copper hair.  
SCP 1048-SRE and SCP 1048-SRO have similar abilities in the way of being able to create objects faster than the mind can comprehend, an ability that could prove dangerous if the twins team up with SCP 1048 and help it make duplicates. They enjoy building with their powers, and they create impromptu walls to block the O-5 from SCP 1048-SV when they notice them approaching.  
SCP 1048-SRE spends time with its twin, and the Foundation has noticed it spending a special amount of time with SCP 1048-SD and SCP 1048-SL. SCP 1048-SD keeps SCP 1048-SRE company, while SCP 1048-SL enjoys doing experiments and sharing its knowledge with SCP 1048-SRE. SCP 1048-SRO spends more time with SCP 1048-SP, often stealing cookies from it when it isn’t looking, much to the researchers’ amusement. SCP 1048-SRE and SCP 1048-SRO are considered twins, ‘brothers in fluff’ as Dr. Bright comments jokingly. A request to consider them SCP 1048-SR when talking about both of them is pending as an official nickname.  
\----  
Incident 1048-SRE-1 and Incident 1048-SRO-1  
Foreword: SCP 1048-SRE and SCP 1048-SRO are led to Dr. [REDACTED]’s office by SCP 1048-SL, and are subsequently left to their own devices. Dr. [REDACTED] enters to find her office covered with glittery stickers, though she does not seem to mind. 

Dr. [REDACTED]: Well, hello there! I see you’ve been busy!  
SCP 1048-SRE: Pops says we shouldn’t be left to our own devices! Loggie bear doesn’t get that yet.  
SCP 1048-SRO: Which couldn’t have anything to do with your destructive tendencies.  
SCP 1048-SRE: Nope!  
[SCP 1048-SRO shakes its head, sighing]  
SCP 1048-SRO: Well, what are we here for? We haven’t caused to much trouble this week!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: No, you’ve been alright. You’re here for an interview, actually.  
SCP 1048-SRE: You think Roman is interesting?  
SCP 1048-SRO: Hey! Don’t make me smack you down!  
SCP 1048-SRE: Ooo, juicy! Not interested in you doing the smacking however!  
SCP 1048-SRO: Eww....gross! That wasn’t what I meant!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Ahem!  
SCP 1048-SRE and 1048-SRO: Oops.  
SCP 1048-SRO: Continue please.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Thank you. Now. How do you feel about the researchers?  
SCP 1048-SRE: Oh, they are so fun to prank! And they can’t catch us either!  
SCP 1048-SRO: And performing in front of them is so very fun! They love our little plays!  
Dr. [REDACTED]: So you like them, then? Or at the very least are friendly with them.  
[Both nod. Dr. [REDACTED] leans forward]  
Dr. [REDACTED]: And what about your feelings towards SCP 1048?  
SCP 1048-SRE: Oh, it’s so fun! We get up to so many shenanigans! It asks us to create things sometimes, and we do pranks together whenever it isn’t busy running around the site.  
SCP 1048-SRO: Logan says we aren’t to create copies of SCP 1048 or any other SCP though. He wouldn’t say why though.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Well, that is...relieving. Well, moving on! What about your relationships with the others in SCP 1048-S.  
SCP 1048-SRO: Well, nobody can really hate Patton, and Logan...well, the Microsoft Nerd has a lot more on his mind than friendship, but he’s a nice guy to be around, so he’s okay.  
SCP 1048-SRE: The foundation keeps bullying Virgin, so we’ve been keeping him under wraps, and Janus is...well, Janus is Janus.  
SCP 1048-SRO: Yeah, can you guys stop bothering the Emo Nightmare? Using the blocks and Janus was fun at first, but after a while, Janus is tired of freezing people, and well, the blocks are getting old. We have to protect the rest of our family, so...  
Dr. [REDACTED]: I’ll see what I can do, but no promises, okay?  
SCP 1048-SRO: Anything else, Dr. [REDACTED]?  
SCP 1048-SRE: Or is our resident whale [REDACTED] done with the questioning.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Um...  
SCP 1048-SRE: Your a dork. You-ugh. I’m so underappreciated!  
SCP 1048-SRO: Uh-huh. Sure.  
Dr. [REDACTED]: Ahem! Your powers. What do you know about them?  
SCP 1048-SRO: We can create stuff, perfect copies of stuff. It’s harder to create big stuff though.  
SCP 1048-SRE: Yeah, have you tried to create an elephant? It starts getting harder around that size, and becomes worse the larger it gets.  
SCP 1048-SRO: To be fair, we shouldn’t have summoned an elephant into the room just because Dr. Bright dared us too.  
SCP 1048-SRE: Yeah, Brightie Whitie has a very disturbing sense of humor. Are we done? I want to go fill Dr. Clef’s guns with tampons and see him react when they shoot out.  
[The Foundation does not deem this worthy of a response. Dr. Clef’s reaction to this prank, however, was enough of a response to make up for it.]

Closing Statements: SCP 1048-SRE seems to have a lot of intrusive contributions to any conversation it has, and its nicknames for each member of SCP 1048-S, though they can be gross, aren’t malicious. Same with the nicknames used by SCP 1048-SRO.  
Addendum: SCP 1048-SRE and 1048-SRO have trouble creating things the bigger the item is, the troubles starting with the size of an elephant.  
[][][][]

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the summary, my second Tumblr blog: The-shifters-scp-sides will be a place to request more on this au, though I will of course take comments on AO3 for my works as well.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
